Saga
Saga was a Priest in the Holy Spherus Magna Empire as well as V in the Order of Seven. Early Life Saga's early life is unknown at present. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Saga found his way not to Tesara, where he would be welcomed, but rather to the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. He acts as a clergyman in the Empire, as well as being ranked V in the assassin group, the Order of Seven. At some point, he was given enhancements from Medicus. He noticed that Glaperov had arrived late to Mass, and had inspired him to join the Agori Commandos. As Exuro reported to the Order his battle with Mata Nui, Saga was present in the Order chamber with the newest member: Magnus, the new VII. He later departed with the rest of the Order to declare war on Bara Magna. He was present at Guipere's feast. He later spoke with Exuro in the arena about the night before, and about Lokaju's skills, about how Lokaju got better in order to protect Guipere, and would never want to leave his servant position. He also mentioned Lokaju's skills were even acknowledged by Guipere as beyond his own. He told Exuro that his sins were heavy, and that he didn't want to spar with Exuro, fearing he would kill the wounded man. Gresh soon arrived with his Agori prisoner leading him. Gresh and Saga spoke for a few moments as Exuro moderated, telling them to begin. They fought, Saga blocking most of Gresh's moves and putting him down. As the fight continued, and Gresh turned down Saga's invitation to join the Empire, Saga revealed his greatest weapons: two drills on his back, going for Gresh. As their battle continued, his drills managed to keep Gresh at bay. Gresh managed to get a few quick wounds in, but not much damage was done. When Exuro began to congratulate Gresh on being able to even touch Saga, Gresh managed to get a serious blow to Saga's head by using his mechanical arms as a platform. Saga returned the drills to his back, and began using kicks against Gresh. Gresh spoke to him of Certavus, to which Saga responded that he didn't know the name, and it was a large war. Gresh mentioned he defeated the greatest warrior with his skills, and questioned if Saga could keep up. Saga said that he was a master of technique, and Gresh wasn't, that he only had some technique, not enough. Saga claimed that he was technique personified, and the best. That he couldn't lose. When Exuro shouted and a Skrall and Zendra came in with a Rock Steed driven cart, the Skrall tried to hold back Saga while Zendra and Gresh reunited. As he fought the Skrall, Gresh attacked him, unleashing a point blank powerful attack, throwing him into a wall. As they fled, he shouted that he was the master of technique, not Gresh. Later, the entire Order met while they waited to see the extents of Intorqueo's wounds. Medicus spoke briefly, and departed to deal with the wounded member after he fought Vastus. As they spoke, Saga expressed his opinion of Medicus as being a good man. When Medicus failed to return, they stormed the chamber to retrieve Intorqueo. After hearing about Guipere's death, Saga departed after learning about the autopsy. He went off to give a sermon, leaving the others to discuss the death. When the Lord of Rock came to look for a new leader of the Order, and Intorqueo was unable to take leadership due to his mental instability, Saga was going to become the next leader. He declined, claiming it wasn't his duty, and he had a sermon to give. Invado was made leader in his place. Later, Glaperov found Saga and spoke to him. He questioned Saga about why he made him become a Commando. Saga told him that he only suggested it, and that it wasn't his fault. After a talk about duty, and what Glaperov's was, and where his place was, Glaperov left to be his own man, and was told by Saga to go to the arena if he wanted to become a better man and warrior for the glory of the Empire. When Invado set up a base for the Order and various soldiers in a western fortress, Saga was among the group waiting to fight when Mata Nui's men would arrive. When the enemy forces arrived, Saga helped to fight them off, but soon, it was clear that they didn't have the manpower to fight Mata Nui's men. When Invado called for a retreat, Saga escaped with him. The Lord of Water soon made Saga into a Priest for his own purposes of rewarding the man. Saga then left, having Mass handled by another, as he went to confront Exuro in the arena, knowing something was amiss by instinct. When he confronted Exuro, he told the man to go to Mass, but Exuro wouldn't go. He confronted Exuro, demanding to know if he was going to leave the Empire, or stay and be a good soldier. Exuro attacked him with his gauntlet, but Saga took the blow perfectly. He gave one last chance, which Exuro didn't take. They proceeded to have a fierce battle, with Saga relying on his drills, and easily coming out on top of the battle. Soon, Exuro came up with a plan, and continued to evade at the last moments before he would be ripped apart by the superior weapons. Eventually, Exuro was able to cut the drills apart with his blade. In that moment, Exuro ran his foe through, killing Saga. Abilities and Traits Saga had only shown himself as of yet as an exceptional speaker, as he was a clergyman. He was also a man of strong faith. As one of the top seven warriors of the Empire, being in the Order of Seven, he must have been a skilled and level headed warrior. He wore thick shoulder armor. In the Order, only he and Guipere could assign members. He was the master and champion of the arena of the Empire. Weapons Saga had greaves on each leg for melee combat, which are wired into his nerves, and has two mechanical arms on his back, each tipped with a deadly large drill, the drills being able to open as clamps of sorts. The drills were destroyed in his fight with Exuro.